


Life lessons

by JaqofSpades



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: F/F, Femslash February Trope Bingo, warning: adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: Cameron was only half-tame when she left home.  She’d been young, and she’d been rebellious, so the simple domestic arts beyond those necessary to feed herself had never been acquired. If Cameron is going to live under her roof, Donna needs to change that.Donna needs to change a lot of things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February Trope Bingo, my fill for 'domesticity'

Cameron was only half-tame when she left home.  She’d been young, and she’d been rebellious, so the simple domestic arts beyond those necessary to feed herself had never been acquired.

If Cameron is going to live under her roof, Donna needs to change that.

She needs to change a lot of things in her life, but Cameron seems the easiest place to start.

Laundry is lesson one.  Pick it up off the floor, dump it in the washing machine, check if you grab anyone else’s stuff, and turn the damn thing on.  Simple.

Lesson two takes longer, and needs to be taught more gently.  Cooking is not baked beans on toast.  Or cheese.  Cooking is peeling vegetables, and slicing them carefully, and deciding which sauce to make to go with your steak.   Cooking can actually be fun, and Cameron simply needs to learn that.

Gordon is out of town when Cameron cooks for the family for the first time.  The girls are cautious at first, but end up polishing their plates, and asking for more.  Cameron had made dessert, too, she shrugs, and Hayley and Joanie have to agree, dessert would be good.

Dessert is divine, and the girls roll off to showers and bed complaining of having eaten too much.   Cameron and Donna wash and dry the dishes together, companionable in a way she and Gordon haven’t been in five years.  They talk Mutiny, and skirt the issue of Donna’s rocky marriage, and then circle right back round to cooking.

“See?  Told you you could do it,” Donna teases, elated.  By Cameron’s success, of course, but also the easy peace of the house without Gordon in it.  She needs to say something, soon.  She needs to DO something.

“Yeah, well.  I had a good teacher.  Guess I don’t say thank you enough for that,” Cameron mumbles, darting Donna a sheepish glance from under her platinum forelock. 

“I’ll happily take that as a thank you,” Donna says primly, wondering if this is domestic harmony lesson number three.  Teaching the wild girl to have some manners.

“Maybe I can do better than that,” Cameron says sharply, throwing the teatowel aside.  “Think the girls are asleep yet?”

“Uh – maybe.  Why?”

“Just because.”

They watch television for a while, Cameron in her usual sprawl across the couch and Donna tickling her until she lifts her feet to pin Donna to the couch next to her.  “There.  Cosy.”

It is, right up until it isn’t.  Cameron ends up shoving her forwards and nestling in behind her until she’s enclosing Donna in the circle of her body, long bare arms warm over Donna’s shoulders and long, bare legs trapping her in place.  Her hand keeps falling on Cameron’s bare thigh, and Donna knows she isn’t the only one having trouble breathing every time it happens.  It’s a warm torment, being this close to Cameron, her body aching with something Donna has been trying to ignore for too long now.

“Shall I turn it off?”

The telemovie is finished, midnight having crept up on them unawares. 

“Okay.  Past time for bed.”

“Sure is.”

They shower, and clean their teeth, and Donna has no idea why she chooses that nightdress, dark red silk shocking against her pale skin.

“You’re beautiful in that.”

“Oh? Thank you.  Good night, Cameron.”

Cameron tilts her head, the scent of citrus rushing from all the skin Donna is trying not to look at.  She’s draped in one of the big, yellow towels she likes to leave in a damp heap on the bathroom floor.  Domestic lesson number four: Hang your towel up, Donna thinks helplessly.

Preferably on the hook behind my bedroom door, she wails internally as Cameron stares at her, not even bothering to disguise the way her eyes dwell on Donna’s peaked nipples, and the surge of her breasts as she takes a long breath.

“What if I wanna thank you for teaching me to cook?”

Donna snaps.

“Drop the damn towel, then.”

Quite the fast learner, her student.  She even picks it up, later.  Hangs it in the bathroom, so it’s dry for the morning. 

Unlike Donna, who wakes to Cameron’s hands fastened on her hips, and Cameron’s tongue sliding gently over the landscape of her pussy.

Who comes twice before breakfast, and then once more, spread out on the couch within minutes of the girls walking out the door for school.

“Messy,” Cameron twinkles from between her thighs.

“I’ll teach you to clean it up,” Donna groans, and locks her ankles behind Cameron’s shoulders.  “I may need to demonstrate. Re-re-repeatedly,” she gasps.

“Such a model housewife,” Cameron murmurs as she bends her head to the task.

 

_fin_


End file.
